In a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor, a column ADC that performs a CDS (Correlated Double Sampling) is widely used (see Patent Literature 1). In a case where an A/D (Analog/Digital) conversion is performed on a pixel signal by the column ADC that performs the CDS, it is necessary to read a reset level signal (P phase) before a pixel signal (D phase) is read at the time of the read operation of the pixels.